Elder Scrolls' one shots
by Marcurio'sPrincessXxo
Summary: A big ole' bundle of one shots for those little characters who aren't a big deal. They'll be A-Z. If you have a request, let me know! I do NOT own Skyrim, that's what Bethesda's for. I do own my ideas, however. (T to be safe. But there will not be any M's. Genre varies.) *If you read this please review it so I know I need to continue! (Alduin is the latest)
1. A Avidius

**A. Avidius**

* * *

Arrested for extortion and petty theft. Damn, they found out..

"Surrender peacefully and keep what little dignity you have left." Itius told me, which stung.

I replied to him rather sour. "I'm surprised, Itius. I didn't think even you would stoop to arresting a fellow Captain."

Itius straightened, his face growing red. "Only those who break the law."

No need to fight, it's too late. But mark my words; I will get out. And when I do, I'll kill the fool that turned me in.

The dark haired man who came up with my fellow comrade tried talking to me while I -handcuffed- headed for prison.

Was he the one who sold me to death? The weasel who snitched? Oooh, how sweet vengeance will kick arse. He saluted me, turning on his heel and disappearing from my city all together. Funny enough, I'll have to second think some actions..

The outside world seemed only but a faint memory. It had only been a month, which means I have a year to go. More like an era. I had prayed to the Nine for comfort, a fast trial, and even more so a proper burial.

Yes, burial. Death was coming and it rattled my inner core. I coughed up blood, and vomited until my stomach was empty. When that happened it was just dry gags. I had two meals a day; strangely the vomit tasting better.

A shadow began to laugh at my composure.

"Something funny to you?" I gagged again, stomach acids stinging the back of my throat.

"Yeah, sure. The fact you're dying by my hand is great!"

My stomach began to hurt more. I was being killed by him? "Who are you?" I growled, seeming rather silly than menacing.

"I poisoned you." He replied bluntly.

"Poisoned!?"

He walked up to my cell door. His face illuminating in the candle- light. It was _him_. The man that disappeared after my arrest.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" I cried, shaking all over.

"Itius wants you dead. So be it."

Itius? But why!? My head began to spin, and the black thick fluid gargled out of my throat, the "snot" running out of nose. The darkness hit my legs, slowly bringing me to the ground.

"Oh.. I'm an assassin, so that's why I'm here." He added coolly.

I could feel my heart slowing; my life source pumping slower and slower. He coughed a little, like my condition was beginning to become a little awkward.

"Well, I should get going, hmm?" He smirked before adding, "Good bye, Captain."

I nodded, weird I know, watching as he turned on his heel and disappeared from life all together.


	2. Adoring Fan

**Adoring Fan**

* * *

The goo was then placed on his head, allowing the course, hair- like fabric to stick with ease on the tip of his forehead. The ears were all ready from being sculpted all those mornings ago, set down on the table waiting. The boy grinned, stowing the long knife into the depths of his fabric. He jotted a few notes in his journal and threw it back into his dresser's drawer. Today had to be the day!

Had to be.

He could hear the crowds cheering throughout the cold stoned village; whistling and clapping at the man's passing.

He could feel his eyebrow twitch, "That just made it even more unregretful.."

The ears were then clamped on, and the "elf" plastered on his fake smile.

The sun began to pour in as his rental house's door uneasily creaked open. None saw nor cared to look his way when he passed, and that drove the mission deeper into his driven heart. Dawn had barely broke and everyone was piling against their doors to get a glimpse of the hero. It was disgusting, really, throwing yourself at someone like that; worshiping another human being.

"Good morning!" Called the Champion over the crowd, causing either cheers or groans of envy. The Great Champion then.. wait, what!? He started walking this way.. and he.. wasn't even a 'he'.

The woman's pale complexion and short dirty blonde hair made the man's observations guess that he was a male.. but that was obviously not so.

She finally made it to his very short presence. Looking down she began. "So I've heard you're quite the "fan", no?"

Deep inside he could feel the heat nip at his backside, if he could he would've rolled his eyes and done it right then and there. But he didn't; instead, on the outside his facial expressions lightened, as he looked up at the bohemiath. "By Azura, the Champion is talking to me. The greatest of greats is talking to me!?"

She laughed at his, well, 'worship', and began walking alongside him. "So, you wouldn't mind accompanying me in my journeys then?"

He gave a little jumping dance, a toothy grin, and a thousand or so 'yes's'.

Her chiming laugh stung at his eardrums.

This woman was so kind, and apparently fond of this elf, and he was told to kill her. Had she any family that would lose her forever? Or was she yet another big name with no named background? It hurt.. but it had to be done. And done it shall be.

* * *

They traveled for a good day or two, deeper within the endless forest. The birds did not sing, the rabbits did not hop in excitement to see them, it was deathly quiet. And that drove the driven man into further insanity. He would occasionally comment on his hunger, or how so the rain was ruining their travels. She would smile and nod, but never say a word otherwise.

That night he had decided to end the dear girl's life. She would feel nothing, he declared, for she deserved that much. She trusted him and he let her down.

Before bed she had even told him how happy she was an Imperial could make it that long with a Nord...

How come she didn't say Bosmer? She called him an Imperial. She knows?

His eyes widened and searched through the tents to find that the Great Champion.. was no longer there. She had said her name was Silvia, so he began to call for that title.

"Silvia? Dearest Champion where have you gone?" His voice did quaver, for he was terrified she had found out.

"Sivia!"

He ran in one direction, calling.. calling-

He heard the sickening crunches of dead leaves under heavy footing.

"Silvia?"

More crunches pinching his senses, she was closer than he had made out: he could hear her light breathing.

"Honestly, Silvia, do not do this to me." He said rather bluntly, his adoring fandom over now.

"Do this to you? Tsk tsk, Marcus.. that's your real name right? Or is it Cicero?"

His heart was thundering deep within his chest, back stinging with guilt and remorse of the betrayal. "It's Cicero."

The blade was in his hand now, and she knew it.

Silvia let out her battle cry and roared her way over to him. He dodged her two-handed warhammer, sighing heavily with relief. He tried to tell her; tell her it wasn't him that wanted her dead but her crazy ex, but she became even more frantic to kill if he tried speaking. Her loose leather armor gave an awkward waddle in her footing, and Cicero's foot happened to be a great trigger to make her fall.

"So sorry," The long dagger was placed delicately on her jugular and swiped with great care, the blood splatter landing mostly on his mouth. He gagged, wiping away both the knife and his lips. "It's not me, it's you."

* * *

He made it back home a day later. Not a minute passing before allowing a few moments to be released in yet another journal entry.

_It is done, hope that crazy loon is happy! _He wrote, basically throwing the quill in disgust.

He heard distant whispers echo, frantically searching in the direction it came.

_Oh, very happy, my boy. Now take off that ridiculous get up, will you? You're not fond of jesters, remember? _

What in Azura's name? Never matter. He picked up the vial that the strange man had given him. 'To make you sleep.' he had said, and poor Cicero did need sleep.

Vile, indeed! The thing made him shudder as it slithered it's way down his throat, making him drowsy almost instantly, and slumping down further into his chair.

* * *

It's like he slept for a good hour, and then awoke feeling well rested. How was he supposed to know hundreds of years passed, with that insane jester in his head.

"You did this to me!" Cicero cried to the man.

The man smiled horrendously. "You did this to yourself! Ha ha ha, what else did you expect from a man named Sheogorath? I mean really..."


	3. Alduin

**Alduin**

* * *

_"The past of me, behind my story's wall, it will become clear to you then, Dovahkiin."_

Those were the last words I heard from the World-Eater; the bringer of the 'end times'. Felldir's piercing Dragon Rend and Gormlaith's blade was the final blow, the sword crashing past me and delving deep within Alduin's breast plate. His mouth was agape with shock.

_"Zu'u nis oblaan!" _he shrieked, wings grasping for the guidance of wind, _"Not to you!"_

His agonizing howl sent me to my knees. Alduin's dark scales burst into ashes, and even I could feel the pain the _Dovah _was in. For the slightest second our eyes met, before it was all over and his withering skeleton took place. My flesh began to burn, as I felt the unsuccessful soul begin to swirl around us, and up into the portal of which Alduin had returned.

Sounds: whistles and cheers of an evil forever gone. I felt sick, my head spinning, stomach churning, and heart heavy. Guilt? No, no, no. But ashamed that he was belittled to that demise? Yes.  
It was my destiny! A piece in a prophecy that had to be done, or everything we had grown to know would be ended. Yet, here I was, the hero to claim a warrior's heart, and feeling so... puny.

But if there wasn't more to it than this, Alduin wouldn't have given his last breath in hopes I'd learn of him. With the crowd disappearing, and the guardians of Sovngarde heading me their praises and security for my journey, I was sent back to Tamriel. And I would find a part of me that I should have never unraveled.

* * *

This was a riddle no doubt. Neither Esbern nor Delphine knew what it was supposed to mean. They even seemed upset that I sat speculating over a dragon's last few words before dying for a rightful cause. That only got them a hardened scowl and an early dismissal for bed.

I couldn't sleep. There were too many emotions. Anger, for being misunderstood, Envious, that I wasn't able to send Alduin the last blow, and Sorrow, for the very word had consumed me since his defeat.

I tossed and turned all night before I was given an idea. There was a room. It seemed untouched and I often wondered if any other Blade knew of it except me. There was a never-been-used set of armor, a few pieces of leather, and a sword. I often wondered what the sword's purpose was and often read that their was a mysterious blade, _Dragonbane_, that was able to kill even the most powerful of dragons in one hit. This had to of been it! Alduin's wall was his past, telling of his time here to his defeat by a Man that is half _Dovah _half mortal.

I became so violently angry that I struck the wall with the sword. Hitting Alduin's particular carving over and over again. The entire wall lit up, with bright lightning inside of the rigid carvings, making a deafening noise that sounded so oddly familiar to the cry of a dying dragon.

The wall slid backwards a few feet, and then split in half to reveal a hidden door. The door went up tall and was very narrow. Hesitantly, I walked up closer to it. I could see now that Alduin was carved on this door as well, and that one of his wings was cut halfway, and bound to a mountain. There was actual blood seeping through the cleave. I began to hear the cries of dragons dying again.

My hands shook as it twisted the knob slowly. A huge room was filled with cut off dragon wings, dragon legs, and some dragon heads, looking like they were recently severed from the body. There was then thick sanguine everywhere, splattered on the walls, floor, and ceiling. I don't know why I did, but I continued through this room, until it led to a normal looking wooden door.

I opened it up, and it was a corridor filled with more carvings of Alduin, except more detailed. It showed Alduin getting tortured with large saws, and hooks dug gruesomely into his sides and tail.

There was also a carving of people cutting large slits on the area of his spine. The people who made these carvings had also painted some of it in blood, because they had been very detailed in making sure it was dripping from the cuts, around the hooks, and on the saws. My entire figure lurched forward, curling my knees up to my abdomen, and threw up.

Some sort of vision came to me, clearly and graphically: It was a transparent figure of Alduin and his torturers. Alduin's torturers were Gormlaith, Hakon, and Felldir. It made no sense to me. I recalled watching Gormlaith die through the Elder Scroll, but now she was alive and unwholesomely shearing away on his ripe chest.

_"Now you know young one," _came a low rumble behind me. My head whipped violently back, and I saw Alduin's apparition. He spoke to me again, saying, _"Now you see why I have been trying to steal the souls of the men and women in Sovngarde. I was regaining my strength... so my brothers would never have to go through what I did. So no other dragon could be tortured like me."_

"So you wanted peace this entire time?" I cried, watching his phantom slowly fade.

_"That's all I ever wanted."_

"Oh gods, what have they done, Alduin?"

_"More than you'll ever know, Dovahkiin." _His shadow faded away. I could feel the tears return, and the thoughts of the stories untold. No good came from this, only more turmoil. And here I was being puppeteered into ridding him of only wanting justice for his kin. I ran out of the room, the cries of help echoing behind me.

I had made my way back to my bedroom. No one seemed to have noticed or either realized I was still in shock since coming back from Sovngarde.

There was a muffled crinkle from underneath me. I stood, realizing I had been on top of a letter. I unfolded it, feeling myself become even more frantic: **'Where does a Dragonborn go when he dies? I suppose this is the Void, perishing for all my wrong deeds. You now know his secret, as did I when I was the last. You shall go through my pain - his pain - and know what we had to go through for being _Dovah_. Everyone else has done the same, many have died. You better be one of the few lucky ones... or if not, see you soon.'**

I fell asleep. Don't know how I did after reading that letter but I did. I was awoken by a loud crash and then many of Delphine's cries. I quickly sheathed _Dragonbane_ and crept down the stairs.

I ran toward the large shelves that held Esbern's tomes, awaiting the torturers. I could hear them down the hall, knocking over my bed and the loud crack of wood being broken. When that failed, and their boisterous curses had made their way to my ears, they began to storm down into the main hall. I heard the scrapes of stone, and the piercing cries of Alduin. They disappeared into his wall.

I let out a deep sigh, which reverberated inside the tight space. _Dammit! _It was too late, he swung the hidden door open. I stabbed at the man, but he was wearing armor unlike any kind I'd ever seen. Dragon Bone. When I knew I wasn't going to make it through this night, I gave up trying to stab him. As they brought me back outside I could see dozens of others, even Hakon, Gorlmlaith, and Felldir.

I don't know why I happened to write all this down and send this to you, but it just so happens they allowed my courier to be here. Poor sod, he's horrified. He knows who to go to, and how to keep it low key, so you'll be safe, my love. As an apprentice pack mule who will forever love me no matter the circumstances, and I thank you for that. Take care of our girls, Marcurio. Let them know their Mother loves them and that she did this for them. I must go now, their things are prepared.

Wind guide you,  
-Dragonborn


End file.
